


The Party

by myladyriver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyriver/pseuds/myladyriver
Summary: A continuation of "Knowledge Leads To."





	The Party

Hermione had been picked up by Narcissa for the party at 9:00 a.m. the day following their bookstore excursion. It had been awhile since she had visited Andromeda’s home, and she was looking forward to seeing the girl she considered to be her niece almost as much as she was Narcissa’s. Nymphadora was a smart young girl, and had always gotten along well with Hermione. The only reason she’d had such a difficult time picking out a gift was that Nymphadora’s tastes were so scattered, and she was a rather obscure girl, hard to get to know. Still, Hermione was relatively confident that she’d like the book she’d chosen for her.  


Hermione stepped out of the car, steadying her heels on the pavement before rising completely. She glanced behind her for Narcissa, who sighed softly and locked her arm with hers as if they were going into battle, which, Hermione supposed, in a way to Narcissa they were. 

“It won’t be that bad,” Hermione murmured, leaning in so that only Narcissa would be able to hear her. The older woman snorted derisively. 

“I sincerely doubt that.” They’d arrived at the front door by now; Hermione waited for Narcissa to ring the doorbell, but when nothing was forthcoming, she rolled her eyes and did it herself. A moment later, a small pink-haired girl of twelve flung the door open and beamed at them both. 

“Aunt Cissa! Aunt Hermione! You came!”

“I hate it when she calls me that,” Narcissa mumbled. 

“Of course we did!” Hermione said loudly, speaking over her friend. “Happy Birthday, Nym.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around Hermione. Narcissa took an automatic step back, but it seemed her niece knew at least that line. “Come in, come in!” Nymphadora urged, stepping out of the way and ushering them into the house. 

The two women followed her in, looking around to see who had arrived before them. The first person Hermione saw was the petite woman sitting on the couch— Bellatrix, dressed in black jeans, a black wrap-around blouse, and black stiletto Louis Vuitton heels. Hermione was sure of two things: One, that she’d never seen someone wear all black to a children’s birthday party, and two, that she’d never seen anyone so exquisite. Bellatrix was sitting there, flipping through a magazine, and completely ignoring the kids all around the room. Truly Narcissa’s sister, Hermione thought, still unable to take her eyes off of her. 

“Bella,” Hermione greeted, getting the older woman’s attention with just the one word. 

“You’re here,” she noted, tossing the magazine carelessly onto the sofa beside her and getting to her feet. 

“Of course I’m here,” Hermione replied. “I love Nym. I haven’t missed a birthday in twelve years.”

“Clearly, I have,” Bella commented, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. “I had a falling out with most of our family a long time ago. I expect that’s why you and I have never met.” 

“You’re here today,” Hermione pointed out. “So have things been resolved amongst you at all?”  
Bellatrix shrugged. 

“I suppose things aren’t as tense as they once were. Still, the look on Andy’s face when I turned up on her doorstep this morning was priceless.”

“You didn’t tell her you were coming?” Hermione asked, surprised. Bellatrix smiled impishly, and winked. 

“Worth it.” Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the woman she had only just met yesterday, and gestured toward house behind Bella.

“Shall we join the rest of the party?”

“If we must,” Bella returned with an ambivalent shrug. God, she was so very Narcissa’s sister, Hermione thought again.

 

Ultimately, the two women ended up off on their own again, after Hermione had made the rounds, greeted Nymphadora’s mother Andromeda, and placed her gift in the pile on the dining room table. Now, they stood in the kitchen, each lounging against the kitchen island with a drink in hand. Hermione held a simple dry white wine, while Bella nursed a vodka martini with an olive. The former was unsure whether one should really be drinking hard liquor at a twelve-year-old’s birthday party, but she didn’t quite have it in her to judge the petite woman at her side. Bella had trailed Hermione around the party, even going so far as to follow her up to Andy and make awkward small talk until Hermione decided to spare the poor woman any more pain and led her away. And here they stood together, sharing a comfortable silence, occasionally interrupting it to make a comment here or there on the party or engage in a discourse about books. 

“So, did you end up finding something at my store for...Nym?” Bella asked, tentatively trying out Hermione’s nickname for her niece. She thought she liked it. 

“I did,” Hermione smiled. “Right in the section you pointed out to me, so thank you.”

“Tell me,” Bella urged, leaning in slightly, so that her long curls tickled the younger woman’s arm. Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

“No, you can wait and see with everyone else, with Nym,” she chided. Bella pursed her lips and grumbled.

“Fine,” she mumbled, straightening up. She set her martini down on the kitchen island, and stepped out into the living room where the children were playing. Clapping her hands, she began calling out,

“All right, children! Present time! Present time!” Hermione hid her smile behind her wine glass. At the excited sounds from the kids in the front room, Bella made a quiet satisfied sound and snagged her martini, winking at Hermione and gestured for her to follow as she made her way out to where the kids were gathering around the dining table laden with presents.

“What is she doing?” Andy murmured, coming up to stand behind Hermione’s shoulder. “We weren’t going to do presents for a few more hours yet-- after cake.” Hermione shrugged, and rubbed Andy’s arm reassuringly.

“I’m sure she’s just excited,” she replied quietly, before going to stand beside the chair Bella had claimed. She rested one arm on the back of Bella’s chair, and leaned in to ask softly,

“You’re really not a patient woman, are you?” Bella unapologetically shook her head, and took a smug sip of her martini. 

“Start with this one,” she directed, deftly pulling Hermione’s present out from beneath several others and placing it decisively in front of the birthday girl. Following Narcissa’s subtle direction, Nymphadora read the card first, and smiled brightly at Hermione. Once the card was carefully set to the side, Nymphadora tore excitedly into the large rectangular package. In mere seconds, she was holding up a large hardcover tome, and tracing her fingers over the letters on the cover, which read The History and Etymology of Names From Around the World.

“Your name is in there, baby,” Hermione offered. “I hope you like it. Happy Birthday, angel.” Nymphadora opened the book immediately, and began rifling through it. 

“Thank you, Aunt Hermione!” she exuded.

“Is this a crack about our family’s names?” Bella asked, lowering her voice and tilting her face up toward Hermione’s.

“Hush. She’s happy,” she scolded gently, kissing Bella’s upturned cheek before diverting her attention back to Nymphadora. Bella felt her skin flush, covering her cheek with the palm of her hand, and pretended to pay attention to the rest of the present opening event she’d initiated. For the rest of the party, as much as she hated it, as much as she tried to shake it, she was slightly dazed by the unexpected kiss.


End file.
